DemRoku: Wet PART ONE
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Demyx and Roxas go through an awkward first date. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The familiar sound of water brings a smile on Demyx's face. This year he is on the Varsity swim team at Twilight High and he is determined to make this the best year he can. Demyx stretches his triceps before he takes his dive and Axel walks by and pushes him in. The blond tumbles in the water and Axel grins. He swims up to the surface and spits water at Axel's smug face.

"You know water can't hurt me." Axel smirks and Demyx gets out of the pool. "Really? Because I thought pussies hate water." Demyx says and Axel raises an eyebrow. "Touché, my dear." Axel says and Demyx smiles at his best friend.

"You look…inice/i today." Axel comments and he purrs at little at Demyx's swim team speedo. "And you are extra pervy today. What's the occasion?" Demyx asks and Axel looks around before he steals Demyx into the locker room.

"Well…you know how I dated Roxy before?" Axel asks and Demyx rolls his eyes. "I don't want to see another sex tape of you and him again." Demyx says and Axel chuckles.

"It's something different. Catch." Axel says and he tosses Roxas's boxers in Demyx's face. "BAAAH!" Demyx shrieks and Axel bursts into laughter. Demyx drops them and he calms down from his embarrassing girl scream.

Axel picks up the boxers and he licks his lips. "Oh so many late night memories with these…So, you like him, huh?" Axel asks Demyx while he stares at the boxers. "…..yes." Demyx admits and Axel grins like a devious wild fire.

"What's that panties?" Axel asks and he holds the boxers to his own ear. "No! I can't tell Demyx ithat/i one! Naughty panties!" Axel says and he spanks the boxers. Demyx can't help but smile at a classic Axel moment.

"Why don't you run along now and go make out with someone in the janitor's closet. I've got to warm up before the coach comes." Demyx says and he leads Axel to the door. "Or you can come with me and I can help you warm up." Axel offers and he licks Demyx's lips.

The pyro grins at Demyx's embarrassed face and he tosses Roxas's boxers in the swimmer's face before he leaves. "Why don't you make a move already? We're 18! C'mon man!" Axel says and the locker room door closes as he leaves. Demyx stares at the boxers in his hands and he leaves them on the ground. They look too suspicious.

Demyx picks them up and walks over to Roxas's locker. Sure enough, Axel forgot to close Roxas's locker. What is the point of breaking into someone's locker if you don't close it after? Demyx folds the boxers and Roxas walks up. The blond stands dripping wet from the shower and he raises an eyebrow at the taller blond.

The swimmer is busy folding and he doesn't notice Roxas. "Demyx? What are you doing with my underwear?" Roxas asks suddenly and Demyx spazzes. He launches the boxers up in the air and screams like a girl again.

"Uh nothing! Nothing! I was just uh…boxers and uh I…" Demyx mumbles like an idiot and Axel claps sarcastically as he enters again. "Bravo, Mr. Speedo. Bra-vo!" Axel sneers and Demyx blushes traumatically.

"Axel. What the hell is going on?" Roxas demands and he snatches his boxers then slams his locker closed. The slam echoes. "It's nothing. I just like causing trouble." Axel says and he circles his arms around Roxas's body.

"Lay off." Roxas hisses. "Lay? I'd like to get laid." Axel chuckles and Roxas elbows his in the stomach. "Shut up, Axel!" Demyx snaps with a slight blush on his face from the awkward subject.

"Toodles." Axel says playfully as he imitates Marluxia with his spirit finger wave good-bye. "Idiot." Roxas mumbles and he looks at poor puppy Demyx. "How can you be friends with that guy?" Roxas asks and Demyx shrugs.

The tall blond marvels how much Roxas grew up over the summer. The slim yet muscular body, the ruffled vanilla blond spikes, the pretty boy magazine cover face, and those legs….. "Demyx? Hello?" Roxas asks and Demyx snaps out of his daydream.

Roxas is already at the door of the locker room. "Are you coming to practice or not?" Roxas asks and Demyx nods. His feet pat the locker room floor with a flip-flop like sound as he catches up to Roxas.

"You're so silly." Roxas says when Demyx finally reaches Roxas. "What?" Demyx asks and Roxas takes a piece of paper off of Demyx's back. It says i 'Property of Axel'/i with an arrow pointing down to Demyx's ass. Demyx's eyes narrow and Roxas laughs beautifully.

Demyx tosses it in the trash can and Roxas splashes into the water. Zexion is sitting on the bleachers with a manga book in his hands. Every now and then Zexion pretends he is just reading but he is really checking out the Varsity boy's swim team.

The raven – haired teen grins as a tall brunette struts by in his tight swim gear. Zexion locks his eyes on the brunette's backside and he grins deviously.

"If you lick your lips, I'm going to slap you." Axel says as Zexion eyes the swimmer. "I slept with him last night and I'm actually considering of seeing him again. He's not bad." Axel smirks and Zexion rolls his eyes in utter disgust at the red head's comment.

"I can't believe you see someone once then just dump them or cheat on them!" Zexion barks out in repulsion. "Is it so wrong to have a little variety? It just makes my experience more perfect." Axel speaks lustfully.

"You are so shallow, pyro crotch." Zexion tastelessly hisses and Axel playfully grins. "But I like it when I'm deep." Axel says with a purr as he slips his hand in the back of Zexion's leather pants. "When I think about you, I touch myself." Axel whispers stealthily in Zexion's ear. The blunette pounces up on his feet and he chucks his water bottle at Axel's head.

"Fuck off!" Zexion's voice rips out at Axel. The scarlet charmer rubs his forehead as the gloomy beauty stomps off. "Aw don't be like that, bay-be!" Axel calls out and he stumbles foolishly off the bleachers to his zexy prey.

Demyx goes throughout practice daydreaming as he secretively watches Roxas. The dirty blond catches Roxas's smiles and he smiles back. Axel sits on the bleachers and chuckles to himself from the massive sickening amount of innocent love. Once Demyx gets out of the pool, Axel stalks behind him and spanks the blond.

"Ow!" Demyx exclaims with a major blushes from the Axel violation. "My apologies, sir." Axel says sarcastically with a Cheshire cat grin. Demyx grumbles as he guards himself from future spankings. The thermophile chuckles to himself at his secret joke. "What?? What?" Demyx asks and Axel simply shrugs.

"You are having dinner with Roxas tonight." Axel says and Demyx's eyes grow wide. "Ooooh!" Demyx says in his ifuck-my-life/i voice. Demyx grumbles and scowls at Axel. "I can't believe you told him that! I haven't asked him out before!" Demyx exclaims and Axel is just laughing like a hyena.

Roxas approaches with a towel around his waist. Axel smiles and Demyx notices Roxas coming toward him. Demyx starts babbling, "Roxas…about dinner later. Listen the thing about it…well…us having dinner later and uh I…You and me… having dinner…um…"

"We're having dinner later? ….Are you asking me out?" Roxas asks and he blushes a shade of candy apple red. Demyx's mouth gaps open and Axel smiles. "You're welcome, sharky. Have fun iriding/i that seahorse later." Axel tells Demyx with a lewd grin as he strides off.

Demyx looks back at blushing Roxas. The younger blond nods and Demyx manages an enlightened smile. "…really? You…want to have dinner?" Demyx asks and Roxas stutters a little. "Y-yeah." Roxas says and he has a hard time making eye contact with his crush.

"Um…see you later then…I'll meet you at…Um do you like sushi?" Demyx asks and Roxas nods. "Okay, how 'bout Umi Sushi?" Demyx asks and Roxas nods again.

"Sure…um see you then." Roxas says and he gives Demyx a wave igoodbye/i before he hurries away. Demyx stands there for a moment and he touches his forehead with his hand. "…I need Axel's help…" Demyx says and he rushes off to go change.

Axel sits on his stairs and he stares at the fine wooden front door. There is a knock and Axel grins. "Right on time." Axel jokes. The pyro opens the door and he sees Demyx there. "Why are you always panicked?" Axel asks with a grin as he massages Demyx's shoulders.

"Because you're my best friend…" Demyx mumbles with a scowl on his face. "Calm down, love." Axel chuckles as Demyx politely takes his dry converse off. "Did you shower?" Axel asks and Demyx nods. "Good." Axel says with a clever grin.

Demyx flops down on the couch and he buries his head in the pillow. "I can't do this." Demyx muffles in the pillow. The dirty blond hears Axel's hushed steps on the carpet. "Yes you can. Don't wimp out, mermaid." Axel says and Demyx turns over then lies on his back. Axel gets on top of Demyx and the blond blushes.

"You need to look good tonight. And smell good." Axel says as he takes off Demyx's shirt. "You can't wear this." Axel says and he tosses it on the floor. Demyx turns as red as a raspberry. "Axel?" Marluxia calls from down the top of the carpeted stairs and Demyx slaps Axel across the face.

"MARLY IS HERE?!!?!" Demyx exclaims and Axel shrugs. "I couldn't pick your outfit out for tonight. Plus he offered to do my laundry." Axel says and Demyx growls. "Just wait in my room, ballerina boy!" Axel calls out to Marluxia. The cat teen narrows his eyes back on his blond prey.

"Papou scent?" Axel asks and Demyx raises an eyebrow. "Marly brought it over." Axel says as he grabs massage oil off of the living room table. The sly teen flips Demyx over and he pours half the bottle on Demyx's back.

Axel straddles back on the blond and he rubs his hands down Demyx's slick back. The radiant teen grins and he presses his lips to Demyx's ear. "Roxy likes you." Axel teases and Demyx mumbles something incoherent.

The flaming teen laughs to himself and he massages Demyx's soft back. "Axel…. Can I play?" Marluxia says with his complaining voice. "No." Axel says and he traces down Demyx's spine. "Please…" Marluxia says and Axel squeezes out the rest of the bottle with his angry fist. "Shut up, flower boy." Axel hisses and he glares a moment at Marluxia. The pink teen is standing on the stairs with a big puppy eyes and a pouted bottom lip.

The vivacious teen chucks the empty bottle at Marluxia's head and the pink hedgehog haired teen freaks out. Demyx mumbles and he tangles his hands into his hair. "Shut up, you effin' valentines!" Demyx grumbles and he digs his nails into the blanket. Axel glares at Marluxia and the glitter teen sighs then trucks back upstairs in his heavy 16 hole white boots.

Demyx flips over and Axel presses his face to the blond's neck. The swimmer feels Axel's hot breath and his heart flutters. "Calm?" Axel asks as he kisses Demyx's neck softly. "……maybe you could stay a little longer." Demyx says and Axel bursts into laughter. "You little whore." Axel chuckles with an addictive grin as he pats Demyx's cheek.

Marluxia pounces down the stairs with his giddy stride. "Ready?" The prancing pink teen asks and Axel keenly gets off of Demyx. "Have fun, cotton candy head." The fiery teen smirks as he makes his way into the kitchen.

Demyx's eyes widen in fear as Marluxia approaches with an arm load of new clothes. Axel snoops through the fridge and Demyx says random things like: "Marly, I can take off my own pants." and "That does not look comfortable…" Someone falls in the other room and Marluxia sighs, "Those are pants, Dem."

He grabs a piece of sushi from a container and he pops it in his ready mouth. Axel gags at the rotten taste and Marluxia snickers in the other room. "I'll be back, mullet muffin." Marluxia calls to Demyx. The pyro stumbles a little and he stumbles over the rug. It under him crumbles up against the wall under the cabin as he slides to the sink. Axel throws up the little amount of food in his stomach as Marluxia enters the room.

"Ew…Axel you are the worst dragon ever." The prima Donna teen says grotesquely. Axel growls at Marluxia and the pink teen shivers sarcastically. The crystal sink water washes the stomach acid down the drain.

"Shut up or I'll shove that broom up your ass, carpet head." Axel says and Marluxia rolls his eyes. "It's better then having you in my ass." Marluxia replies coldly and Axel wipes his mouth with a paper towel. "Run away to your garden, pansy boy." Axel warns and Marluxia frolics out of the room with a grin on his face.

Axel decides on a green apple and he uses his long leg stride to make his way back to the crazy living room. The couch cushions are scattered and the small painting of a beach is crooked. The apple drops as Axel sees Demyx.

The blond is fidgeting with the long black button up shirt and his tight leather pants are hooked on him with an unnecessary yet attractive studded belt. "Why is there only three buttons?!" Demyx demands and Marluxia rolls his eyes. The water teen has an aqua corded choker on his neck and a silver stud on his left ear.

Axel pats Marluxia shoulder. "Very good job with the skinny boy, bitch." He purrs and Marluxia rolls his eyes. "You better wipe that smirk off your face once you smell the spring flower scented laundry." He tells the pyro and Axel narrows his eyes. "You are evil…" Axel says and Marluxia grins.

"See yeah later, candle crotch. Good luck, Demy boy." The pageant boy says briskly as he leaves out the front door. Axel marvels over the swimmer's body. Demyx readies his hand to slap the pyro but he sighs and makes his way to the door.

"I'm gonna be late, Axel. I'll call you tonight." Demyx says and Axel laughs. "No need to call me. Instead, I'll probably hear Roxas moaning your name tonight." Axel jokes with his classic grin plastered on his pretty boy face.

Demyx blushes dramatically and he mumbles something stupid like: "Shut up, Axel." The fiery teen laughs as Demyx exits the red devil's household. "Wait! Borrow my ride in the garage. The keys are on the seat." Axel says and Demyx ponders the flame lord's words.

He swiftly opens up the garage door and he sees a shiny yellow hornet coloured Suzuki Hayabusa Turbo motorcycle. i 'Ahhh…ahhh…..too sexy…'/i Demyx thinks as his shaky hand grabs the keys off the leather seat. Demyx straddles on it and he turns it on. The motor hums sweetly and Demyx backs out of the dirty cement garage.

Axel stands in the slanted driveway with a smirk on his pale lips. The sunset hovers in the wide sky and an icy breeze breaks the still warm air. Demyx puts on the helmet before he goes down the slope. "If you dent it…." Axel warns and Demyx nods. "Yeah I know. I won't do anything." Demyx promises and Axel watches his baby (his motorcycle) carefully.

"I feel like I need Kill Bill music playing in the background." Demyx jokes over the sound of the singing engine. Axel completely ignores the comment and he makes a smooth subject change. "Drop it off tomorrow." Axel commands and yellow and black helmet teen nods.

Demyx slides the reflective black shield over his eyes and Axel laughs. "Go get 'em, bad ass." Axel encourages and Demyx speeds off down the smooth street. The air rushes over him as the liquid orange sunlight hugs its last warmth on the blond.

i '487 Spiderward Court.'/i Demyx repeats Roxas's address in his head as he crouches on the venomous looking motorcycle. His foot hovers over the ground as he slows on the quiet street. He gets that awkward feeling of not belonging as he sees Roxas's quaint white house with the French garden lights.

He turns the motorcycle off and Demyx wastes time to calm down his nervous body. He takes off his helmet and he decides to leave it on the seat to avoid scaring any parents. There is a big faded purple hat bobbing behind a evergreen hedge. Someone is gardening in the front. "Um hello." Demyx says as he skips over the moss covered stone path.

The gardener stands up and Demyx feels like he died a little inside in body. Leon is in a complete gardening outfit like you would see on those ridiculous happy home shows on TV that only moms watch. "What?" Leon asks as he cleans the dirty hand shovel with his hideous denim blue garden gloves.

"Is Roxas home?" Demyx asks during Leon's scowl. The blond watches his literature teacher take off his gloves and hat. "He should be. Cloud is inside." Leon says and Demyx's mind beats with this new information. i 'Leon + Cloud = Adopted Roxas…Holy crap.'/i Demyx thinks as he makes the branching connections.

The smell of water lily tickles Demyx's nose as Leon walks around the white coy pond. Leon seems as if he dismissed Demyx because he goes off to prune the roses. Demyx walks over to the front door and he uses the brass knocker.

He peaks at the crystal designed window to his right and he sees a blurry image coming down the stairs. Demyx fixes his helmet hair and the door unlocks. Cloud opens the door with a dainty cup of tea in his hand and a thick book under his arm.

Demyx stares awkwardly at his chemistry teacher. i 'At least they are gay…I guess I have less of a chance to have the door slammed in my face.'/i Demyx thinks as Cloud scowls at him.

"I'm here to pick up Roxas." Demyx says and Cloud's eyes perk up. "For what?" Cloud asks with his professional voice. "Our Roxy is going on a date." Leon calls over with a humored tone. Cloud drops the porcelain cup and Demyx leaps backwards a bit. "Now you made that mom mad." Leon speaks with his same humor.

"ROXAS!!!!!!!!" Cloud yells and the blond teen rushes down the stairs in a tight ruby red t-shirt and very dark blue jeans. Roxas blushes and he almost sprints to close the door in Demyx's face. Leon watches the fiasco with laugh playing in his mouth. Demyx scratches his head in confusion and he pulls out some note cards from his jacket.

i 'Nice to meet you./i Demyx reads on the first card and he skips through the cards. He shoves them back in his pocket and looks hopelessly at the door. There are some quick mumbles and the door squeaks open. Cloud looks at his son and then he looks at Demyx. The male mother smiles and he nudges his son forward to the tall blond.

"Go have a gay good time." Cloud encourages and Roxas blushes. "Daaad…." Roxas says in embarrassment. Cloud smirks a little and he shakes Demyx's hand. "Be good to my son. If you know what I mean…" Cloud says and Roxas closes the door in his dad's face.

The small blond blushes up a storm and he puts his hand on his face. "Let's just go before Leon hunts us down with a condom or something…" Roxas says and Demyx blushes at the c-word. "O-oOooh…uh-okkkay." Demyx says in a shaky voice. "Roxas!" Leon calls and Roxas pushes Demyx forward. "Run!" Roxas eeps and they go off into the faded sunset road. "Go islow/i!" Leon hollers and Roxas tries to block out his voice.

Roxas sees Demyx's flashy ride and he gasps then covers his mouth. "Oh my heart!" Roxas exclaims and Demyx laughs as Roxas imitates his father Cloud having a stroke from the site. "This is not acceptable, young man." Roxas says playfully.

"Don't worry. I'll go slow." Demyx says as he hands a helmet to Roxas. Demyx gets on and Roxas lightly wraps his nervous arms around the back of Demyx. "You need to hold on tight." Demyx says and Roxas closes his eyes as he does a stronger hug. "Don't hold your breath." Demyx smirks as he reeves up the engine. "Demyx!" Roxas exclaims as they take off down the road.

Cloud stands next to his husband The brunette hums with an odd observing expression on his face. "What a nice boy." Cloud says approvingly. "Ahem yeah…that's totally what I was thinking…" Leon says and Cloud raises an eyebrow. "Don't get suggestive." Cloud says and Leon closes his mouth before he blurts out a statement.

"Fine I won't say it…" Leon says and Cloud nods then he focuses back to the pond. Leon grabs Cloud's tight ass and the blond almost falls in the algae water. "I was just thinking about nice rides." He whispers in his mate's ear. Cloud blushes worse then his son and he falls into the coy pond.

To Be Continued…………8D yay!


End file.
